Waktu Yang Membeku
by Eluchidator
Summary: dirinya mati. Itulah yang ia tau ketika kotori menembakkan megido kepadanya ketika berusaha melindungi kurumi saat kejadian di atap sekolah. Namun, bukannya kematian yang menjemputnya, ia justru mengalami siklus berulang rulang yang disebut time loop. sebuah time travel yang terus mengirimnya ke masa lalu
1. Chapter 1

**judul:** waktu yang membeku

**genre:** supranatural, mistery, harem(belumpasti), romance, sc-fi

**disclaimer: **date a live bukan punya saya

**warning**: mungkin jelek. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin membosankan. And of cource, OOC MC

**summary: **''dirinya mati. Itulah yang ia tau ketika kotori menembakkan megido kepadanya ketika berusaha melindungi kurumi saat kejadian di atap sekolah. Namun, bukannya kematian yang menjemputnya, ia justru mengalami siklus berulang rulang yang disebut time loop. Mengalami siklus itu puluhan kali hingga membuat ia lelah. Kini, yang ia harapkan hanyalah dua hal: mati, atau berhasil keluar dari siklus tersebut.''

**Bunga Liar Pertama**; awal dan akhir dari segalanya

Suara suara tembakan peluru. Bunyi pedang yang saling beradu. Realizer yang terbang meliuk liuk dan menembakkan laser laser dengan berbagai ukuran. Es es yang menyerupai paku paku besar nan tajam di mana mana. Dan seorang pemuda yang tengah mengayunkan pedangnya dengan brutal.

**...**dan setelah semua itu, hanya latar putih yang memenuhi segalanya.

~0~

Iris hazel itu terbuka perlahan. menunjukkan sebuah kekusaman di sana; tanpa adanya sinar kehidupan sama sekali. Ia hanya terdiam, menatap kosong pada langit langit kamarnya.

Ia membawa tangannya menutupi wajahnya, tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melenguh panjang. Sungguh, dirinya sudah lelah dengan semua ini. lelah Dipaksa mengulang semua yang pernah ia alami, melihat orang terdekatnya terluka, dan dipaksa kembali mengulang semua kejadian ketitik awal.

Time loop. Merupakan sebuah peristiwa ketika seseorang mengalami time travel. Dan bukan time travel biasa, melainkan time travel berulang rulang yang terjadi di masa lalu. Singkat cerita, ia terus dikirim ke masa lalu untuk mengalami kejadian yang sama berulang rulang. Paling tidak ia telah mengalami 49 kali time loop dengan masing masing memiliki kurun waktu dua bulanan.

Ellen... Ellen Mira Mather. Entah bagaimana perempuan yang menyandang nama wizard terkuat itu tiba tiba muncul di sana, lengkap dengan realizer pendrgon miliknya. Mengacaukan route yang ia pilih, dan membuatnya mengalami loop kembali.

Route—ia hanya menamainya sembarangan agar memudahkan dalam menyebutnya—merupakan serentetan kejadian yang berusaha dirinya ubah agar mengubah alur yang terjadi supaya alur yang mengarah pada jalur yang berbeda. Karena tiap route yang berbeda, selalu memberikannya petunjuk. Sudah berbagai route yang ia coba. mulai dari membelokkan megido kotori, menyuruh Rainer untuk tidak memberitahu Kotori akan apa yang terjadi agar kotori tidak pernah datang ke sana, selalu menjauhi kurumi ketika ia mendekatinya, dan berbagai hal lainnya untuk menciptakan alur yang berbeda. Namun sayangnya, tidak begitu banyak petunjuk berarti yang ia temukan.

Selain melakukan hal tersebut, ia juga melakukan survey keberbagai tempat di kota Tenguu karena jika ia perhatikan lebih baik, ada beberapa bangungan yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada di Tenguu, contohnya saja adalah monumen New Tenguu Tower di pusat kota. Namun tidak menemukan petunjuk berarti.

dan ia menghela nafas lelah

bangun dari ranjangnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai, sempat berhenti sejenak ketika memandangi seorang pemuda bersurai biru dikaca; Refleksi dirinya sendiri. Sungguh, jika waktu berjalan dengan seharusnya, maka yang ia lihat saat ini adalah seorang pria paruh baruh baya usia 30 tahun. Menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikirannya, ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi untuk memulai aktivitas harian.

Dan tepat ketika ia membuka pintu:

DUAKK

Sebuah tendangan tepat mengenai wajahnya

Shido harus mencatat ini: dalam alur ini adiknya akan selalu menendang kepalanya

Shido, nasibmu sial sekali

''Onii-chan, sudah pagiiii!'' gadis bersurai merah yang ia kuncir dua itu memiringkan kepalanya ketika melihat shido tiduran dilantai ''Onii-chan kenapa tidur di sana? Ayo cepat bangun!''

''Aku sudah bangun waktu kau menendang wajahku!''

''eh? Emang ada ya? Adikmu yang imut ini tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu, Onii-chan''

Dan ketika entah bagaimana Kotori bisa melihat kobaran api dimata Shido, beserta dengan sebuah seringaian diwajahnya, ia lari dengan wajah histeris ketakutan ''Gyaaaaa, Kaa-chan, wajah Onii-chan nyeremin!''

Dan suara derap langkah terdengar... semakin jauh... semakin jauh... dan tidak terdengar lagi.

Senyum menyeringai yang ia buat buat diwajahnya, runtuh, dan hanya ada garis datar di sana. Cahaya dimatanya, meredup, dan akhirnya menghilang, dan hanya ada sebuah kekusaman di palsu, void, datar, tanpa emosi, atau... entahlah apalagi orang menyebutnya, ia tidak ingin mengambil pusing. Namun yang paling jelas adalah...

Keputus'asaan

...

''Shido, berhentilah menjahili adikmu, kasian dia''

''Kaa-san, yang dijahili itu aku tau''

Hari time loop pertama, tepat mengenai hari di mana orang tua Shido akan berangkat keluar negeri untuk urusan pekerjaan. shido kini tengah berada diruang makan, yang tepat dicampur dengan ruang keluarga, tengah sarapan pagi bersama keluarganya. Terlihat ayahnya yang tengah menyantap makanannya sambil membaca koran, adiknya makan sambil menonton sebuah acara horoskop ditelevisi, dan ibunya... yang entah mengapa selalu menceramahinya dari tadi.

Catatan Shido: ibunya tidak akan berhenti mengoceh hingga akan berangkat

''Shido, kau harus ingat untuk memperingatkan Kotori untuk tidak terus mengonsomsi permennya itu, itu dapat merusak giginya...''

''shido, selalu ingat untuk tidak membukakan pintu jika orang tidak dikenal''

''Shido, ingatlah selalu untuk bangun lebih pagi''

''shido...''

Tuhan! Dirinya sungguh tidak sanggup lagi! Cobaan nista macam apa ini?!

Dan untuk beberapa jam kemudian, ia harus menahan pusingnya sampai orang tuanya akhirnya bersiap berangkat menuju bandara. Adiknya maupun ibunya menangis sambil berpelukan hingga bermenit menit lamanya, Sementara ia dan ayahnya hanya melakukan pembicaraan ringan sambil menunggu ibunya selesai. Dan kemudian, giliran ia yang dipeluk oleh ibunya dengan erat. Lebih tepatnya... sangat erat, sampai sampai dia sulit nafas. Beberapa saat kemudian, ibunya melepas pelukannya. mereka keluar dari rumah dan masuk ke dalam taksi. Ibunya melambaikan tangannya pada mereka lewat kaca jendela, hingga akhirnya taksi mulai berjalan. Untuk beberapa alasan mereka memang tidak mengantar mereka sampai bandara.

''kotori, ayo masuk''

Gadis berkuncir dua itu hanya mengangguk dengan lesu

Shido kemudian memandaing jam dinding, yang telah hampir menunjukan pukul delapan pagi. Tidak ada kegiatan sama sekali saat ini. Awal semesterpun juga baru akan dimulai besok.

''Kotori, aku ingin ke luar sebentar, mungkin akan cukup lama. Jaga rumah''

''Ooooo! Kalau begitu belikan permen chupa chup, persedianku mulai habis''

Shido menghela nafasnya. ''Bukankah Kaa-san tdi sudah bilang jangan terlalu makan itu''

Matanya mulai berkaca kaca

Ia mengacak ngacak rambutnya. ''Baiklah! baiklah!''

''Yeyyyyyy! Aku sayang Onii-chan''

Shido hanya dapat menghela nafas lelah. berjalan Mengambil jaket hoodie birunya yang ia letakkan di sofa, ia berjalan ke arah kotori sebentar dan menepuk nepuk kepalanya, kemudian keluar dari rumah.

Shido harus mencari apa petunjuk yang diberikan pada loop ini. Dirinya berharap semoga petunjuk yang kali ini ia temukan akan dapat memberinya memecahan masalah untuk keluar dari sini.

Namun... ia tak akan pernah menyangka akan seperti ini

Sebuah pohon...

Dari arah timur...

menjulang tinggi bagai pilar langit...

berdiri kokoh... sampai sampai menutupi sang mentari

...dan dipenuhi akan energi spirit

''...''

Diam. Shido tidak tau harus berpikir apa saat ini. Biasanya setiap petunjuk yang ia dapatkan tidaklah sejelas ini. Ini terlalu mencolok dari petunjuk biasanya ia dapatkan.

Dengan sedikit terburu buru ia kembali masuk ke rumah. Mendapati adiknya yang tengah menonton TV

''Ko-Kotori, pohon yang ada dikejauhan sana pohon apa?!''

Kotori memandang ke arah Shido dengan heran. Ia memiringkan kepalanya. ''Onii-chan kenapa?''

''jawab saja pertanyaanku!''

''Rrrr...'' kotori menggaruk pipinya. bingung.''itu pohon Eden . pohon besar itu sudah ada sejak sebelum berdirinya kota tenguu. Masa Onii-chan tidak tau'' Kotori menaikan alisnya ketika melihat kakaknya tertegun. ''memang kenapa, Onii-chan? Onii-chan bertingkah aneh''

''tidak. Tidak ada apa apa. Aku pergi dulu''

~0~

Eden. Itulah orang menamai pohon ini. Para peneliti mengatakan bahwa pohon ini adalah hasil pengaruh dari spacequake yang terjadi sekitar beberapa tahun sebelum berdirinya kota tenguu. Menyebabkan sebuah reaksi kimia dan bla bla lainnya yang sudah jelas bagi Shido sebuah kebohongan untuk menutupi kebenaran. Memiliki tinggi 25 meter, Dengan akar akar yang menjulur ke mana mana. Dan dari informasi setempat, ia mngetahui bahwa pohon ini dikeramatkan dan menjadi tempat memohon doa. Bahkan, sebuah kuil dibangun di dekat pohon ini.

Shido memandang ke atas dengan ekspresi void di wajahnya. Ia dapat dengan jelas merasakan aura spirit pada pohon ini. Matanya menyipit ketika menyadari sebuah celah dikejauhan atas sana. mirip Sebuah lubang besar.

Menarik nafas sebentar, Shido mengambil ancang ancang. menendang tanah, ia pun berlari secepat mungkin menuju atas. Setiap langkah yang ia ambil membuat pijakannya menjadi beku; Hal ini bertujuan untuk membuatnya tidak jatuh ke bawah. ini merupakan kemampuan Zadkiel yang ia kembangkan. Walau kadang ia bingung.. kenapa ia dapat menggunakan Sandalphon maupun Zadkiel walau Tohka autau yoshino belum ia segel? Dirinya belum menemukan jawabannya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, ia akhirnya sampai ke atas. Shido masuk ke dalam lubang. ia langsung mengobservasi sekeliling. Mencoba mencari apapun yang terlihat mencurigakan. Dahinya mengernyit ketika melihat beberapa akar yang terlihat seperti bekas mengikat seseorang di sana.

Shido memejamkan matanya. Otaknya bekerja bagai sebuah gear yang berputar sangat cepat. Memberi berbagai spekulasi dan hasil analisis yang paling masuk akal. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia membuka matanya.

'tempat kontrol sistem utama dipohon ini.' otak Shido kembali berputar bagai sebuah gear. Menyatukan beberapa petunjuk pada loop sebelumnya dengan yang sekarang. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah fakta. Shido membalikan tubuhnya, dan berjalan hingga keluar dari sana. 'wahai engkau yang telah menyebabkan semua ini...'

Wajah Shido tak memberikan ekspresi apapun. Namun, tempat disekelilingnya yang kian membeku telah dapat dengan jelas memberitahukan bahwa dirinya tengah marah.

''aku pasti akan menemukanmu.. di manapun engkau berada.''

**.**

sepuluh april. hari ini merupakan hari pertama sekolah setelah liburan musim semi, dan awal mula Shido bertemu Tohka. Jika seharusnya pagi ini ia seharusnya masih tengah tiduran diranjangnya dengan adiknya yang menari samba di atas perutnya, maka Shido memilih untuk bangun pagi untuk loop kali ini. Ia hanya ingin tau, seberapa pengaruhnya sebuah tindakan yang dirinya ubah pada sebuah kejadian pada loop kali ini.

Memecahkan telur dan memasukan beberapa bahan lainnya ke dalam panci, Shido mengaduk aduknya hingga akhirnya merata. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah pintu ketika mendengar suara yang yang sangat ia kenali. Kotori tengah berdiri di sana lengkap dengan seragam SMPnya.

''Ng? Tidak biasanya Onii-chan bangun pagi. Padahal aku tadi mau ngebangunin Onii-chan,'' Kotori mundur perlahan lahan ketika mengingat sesuatu. Wajahnya menunjukan keterkejutan seperti orang yang telah menerima pesan dari alien. ''A-atau jangan jangan ini karena T-virus benar benar telah menyebar seperti film yang telah kutonton?!''

Shido hanya dapat menepuk jidatnya mendengar perkataan itu

...

Setelah itu, semua kejadian sama seperti seharusnya. Kotori menonton TV, ia menyakan apa yang ditonton Kotori, Kotori meminta deluxe kids plate sebagai perayaan upacara pembukaan SMPnya, shido dan kotori janjian di sebuah restoran keluarga. Tidak ada satupun yang dirubah Shido. Ia agak takut merubah dibeberapa bagian itu akan membuat sebuah loop dengan route yang sangat mengenaskan, yang sama saat terjadinya dibeberapa loop, di mana ia mati sebelum mencapai Yoshino arc ataupun Kurumi arc. Tentunya, Shido tidak ingin mengacaukan loop kali ini. Petunjuk yang ia dapatkan diloop ini terlalu berharga, dan ia perlu menyelidikinya lebih lanjut.

Shido menjatuhkan dirinya dikursinya. Direksinya sedikit melirik pada Tonomachi di depan sana yang tengah menggoda beberapa murid perempuan. Dan, sepertinya sukses membuat mereka merona. Ahh...dia jadi playboy.

''Itsuka Shido''

Shido memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Ia tidak perlu menebak siapa yang tengah menyapanya. ''Y-ya?'' ia mengerutkan keningnya ''apa...kau mengenalku?''

...

...

Shido merutuki dirinya dalam hati, ketika melihat Origami tengah menatapnya dengan penuh intimidasi. Lagi lagi ia gagal. dalam setiap loop yang ia alami, Origamilah yang paling ia susah ia kelabui. Gadis ini terlalu pintar untuk tidak menyadari akting yang ia lakukan. Ukh, ia pasti akan sering dibuntuti oleh gadis ini.

Masih dengan tatapan intimidasinya—yang terkesan datar—Origami akhirnya hanya bisa menghiraukan apa yang ia pikirkan. Gadis itu mengucapkan beberapa kata yang terdengar monoton ''Kau tidak mengingatku?''

''...Um''

''Oh''

Beserta dengan tanggapan pendek itu, Origami kemudian duduk kebangkunya. Mengambil sebuah buku tebal dan mulai membacanya

Shido terdiam. Pandangannya kemudian menghadap depan ketika mendengar suara pintu yang digeser. Dan, hoomromepun segera dimulai.

~0~

Spacequake. Merupakan sebuah gempa ruang angkasa yang terjadi sejak 30 tahun silam. Kedatangannya akan meratakan dan menghancurkan segala yang berada dalam ruang lingkupnya. Tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui penyebab kemunculannya; hanya datang dan menghancurkan segalanya. Berbagai hepotesis dari para ahli astronomi telah banyak bermunculan mengenai masalah ini, dan telah mendarah daging dimasyarakat. Dan selama 30 tahun itu, manusia beradaptasi dengan keadaan. Berbagai shelter telah dibangun sebagai tempat perlindungan, sebuah tim penaggulangan bencana dari pasukan bela diri yang yang disebut JSDF pun dibentuk. Dan untuk mencegah kemungkinan buruk, Jepang mengambil semua benda benda itu.

Dan yeah... itu sebuah kebohongan untuk tidak diketahui publik

Spacequake, nyatanya bukanlah semcam batu yang jatuh dari langit dan menghancurkan sekitar, yang kemudian diambil oleh JSDF. Tidak, bukan. Kenyataannya, spacequake disebabkan oleh seorang gadis, yang mengenakan pakaian aneh yang mereka sebut sebagai Astral Dress. Mereka memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda beda, itu disesuaikan dengan jenis Tenshi yang mereka miliki. Tingkatan rank merekapun berbeda beda, tergantung seberapa kuat kekuatan mereka dan seberapa berbahaya mereka-karena memang ada bebera yang suka membunuh.

Dan Princess... Sprit rank AAA yang akan akan ia temui saat ini. Seorang sprit yang berada dalam ketakutan, dan kesenderian sejak lama. Datang tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan harus dihadapkan pada bahaya yang terus mengancam dirinya, membuatnya tidak mempercayai siapapun yang ia ia temui. Karena jika ia bertemu manusia... maka pilihannya hanya ada dua: melawan, atau mati. Dan Menurut Shido, mungkin itu jugalah menyebab sifatnya yang agak kekanakan, karena tidak pernah mengenal apa itu sosialisasi.

Princess memiki Tenshi Sandalphon; sebuah pedang besar pendek dengan gagang emas dan sebuah kristal di dalamnya. Sandalphon sendiri diambil dari sebuah Singgasana yang dapat Princess munculkan dengan menghentakkan kakinya ketanah. Astral Dress Adonai Melek; sebuah gaun aneh, yang terlihat seperti logam, namun juga terlihat seperti gaun... dan memancarkan cahaya dibagian roknya.

Namun... bukan itu semua yang kini dirinya lihat

Pedang hitam yang memacarkan kegelapan...

...Aura yannga terasa menekan hingga ketitik terbawah...

...Gaun gelap dengan aura hitam yang mengelilinya; berputar putar bagai jilatan api

''Bagaimana... ini bisa terjadi'' mengatakan itu dengan suara serak, Shido mundur satu langkah. Keringat dingin memenuhi wajahnya.

Karena...

Demon King... telah bangkit

TBC

Tentang time loop... sejujurnya saya juga kirang tau tentang ini. Saya hanya menggabungkan semua informasi yang saya dapatkan dari fict yang memuat time loop di dalamnya, dan anehnya lagi, beberapa time loop yang mereka buat berbeda satu dengan yang lainnya. Cari digoogle... Cuma ada yang bahasa inggris, sementara b inggris gw masih kacau, jadi mungkin time loop yang saya pakai di sini sedikit berbeda dari yang sebenarnya, namun tetap pada inti yang sama: kejadian time travel yang terjadi berulang rulang.

Sifat Shido... jika masih bingung sifat Shido, saya akan jelaskan, Shido di sini memang OOC kok, kalau dia bersifat seperti di canon... maka itu tidak lebih dari sekedar topeng belaka untuk tidak memunculkan kecurigaan. Mengapa harus OOC? Karena saya merasa itu lebih mudah untuk mencapai ending daripada harus menggunakan sifat canon, dan alasan kedua, saya berpikir rasional di sini, adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin jika mental Shido tidak berubah setelah mengalami peristiwa berulang selama hampir 15 tahun, dan diakhir loop selalu melihat akhir yang tidak mengenakan (contohnya diloop ke 34, kepala Tohka penggal oleh Ellen). Walau bagaimanapun Shido hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak luput dari rasa keputusasaan. Dan kita tau sendiri rasa keputusasaan sangat mudah merubah diri manusia.

Dan oh.. di sini saya sudah nunjukin sedikit petunjuk tentang pairing, kalau udah tau siapa... diam aja. Biarkan ini menjadi rahasia antara aku dan dirimu *huekk

Tuliskan pendapatmu tentang cerita ini. Saya menrima apapu itu, baik pujian, hinaan, kritik atau yang lainnya


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: date a live not my mine

Pairing: Shido x someone. Dan Shido x Tohka sebagai sedikit bumbu :v

Chapter dua; Demon King

Pedang hitam dengan cahaya ungu itu mengarah pada pemuda itu. posisi yang menandakan siap untuk menebaspun telah dilakukan gadis itu. mata bak kristalnya memandang tajam pada manusia yang ada di depannya.

Mengeratkan pegangan pada pedangnya, demon king bertanya dengan nada penuh intimidasi. ''Apa kau... juga datang untuk membunuhku?"

Shido mengatur nafasnya yang terasa berat. Otaknya berputar untuk memberi pilihan yang terbaik. Memberi spekulasi apa yang harus dilakukan terhadap situasi saat ini. mengkalkulasikan semua hal yang ia ketahui tentang Demon King diLoopnya yang terdahulu; mulai dari mental, kekuatan, cara berpikir, dan yang terpenting... kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi.

Shido memasang wajah seserius mungkin "...Aku tidak datang untuk membunuhmu"

Dan pedang itu pun berayun... membelah udara... dan akhirnya menghancurkan gedung

Shido merosot jatuh. Kepalanya sedikit keluar dari puing puing bangunan untuk melihat keberadaan Demon King di sana... yang kini tengah mengobservasi sekitar mencari dirinya. Helaan nafas terdengar darinya. Tadi hampir saja cahaya tebasan dari pedang itu membelah dirinya. Untungnya, ia sempat melompat menjauh sebelum cahaya itu mengenai dirinya. Andai bukan karena refleks yang selama ini ia bangun, ia yakin kini dirinya akan terjebak pada loop yang selanjutnnya.

Ia menggigit jarinya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Tohka benar benar ingin membunuhnnya dalam setiap loop yang ia alami. Biasanya, itu lebih dari sekedar gertakan. Dan tebasannya pun benar benar hanya sedikit menyisakan celah untuk menghindar. Terlambat sedikit, ia pasti telah mati. Sebuah ayunan pedang yang benar benar sempurna. Ia terlihat... berbeda.

"Kau berbohong." Suaranya terdengar tajam. "Ada jeda sejenak sebelum kau mengatakannya tadi. Lalu, posisi tubuhmu berada dalam posisi siaga; sebuah posisi menghidar kapanpun... dan menyerang"

"!" Shido tidak dapat menahan keterkejutannya. Tohka diloop kali ini lebih cerdas-tidak, sangat jauh lebih cerdas dari loop sebelumnya. Jika ia bahkan dapat membaca apa yang ia lakukan... ini sangat buruk.

Shido menggigit jarinya. Otaknya berputar bagai sebuah gear. Memberi spekulasi terbaik untuk digunakan. Namun, sayangnya ada dua spekulasi terbaik yang ia dapatkan.

**Pertama**: melewati Arc Tohka. Mungkin hal ini akan memicu sebuah Route yang kacau. Namun, itu lebih baik daripada harus mati dan terjebak pada loop ke-50 dan menghilangkan semua petunjukyang telah ia dapatkan

**Kedua**: menyelesai Arc Tohka hingga berhasil. Selain tidak mempengaruhi Route, ia juga akan mendapat kekuatan dari Tenshi Nehemah jika ia berhasil menyegel Demon King... walau pada akhirnya kekuatan itu kembali akan menghilang ketika ia mati dan masuk ke loop selanjutnya. Tapi, presentasi untuk mati sangat besar ia dapatkan

Shido menghembuskan nafasnya. Tidak ada satupun pilihan yang baik. Keduanya memiliki keuntungan tersendiri dengan resiko yang besar. Melawannya pun ia tidak yakin menang. Andai ada kekuatan regenerasi api biru aneh itu... ia yakin pilihan kedua akan lebih mudah. Ia juga tidak begitu mengerti, mengapa kekuatan sandalphon maupun Zadkiel masih ada pada dirinya sementara regenerasi itu hilang? Lagipula, kenapa ia mempunya kemampuan regenerasi itu? ia... benar benar manusia bukan?

Shido menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran yang tidak perlu

"Dengar" Shido berteriak. Berusaha sebisa mungkin mengatur volume suaranya agar terdengar seperti menggema dari seluruh arah. "Aku datang kemari untuk berbicara baik baik! Aku tidak memiliki maksud jahat"

"Di situ!"

Shido segera menghindar ke kiri ketika insting bertarungnya menyuruh menghindari. Ia terguling guling ditanah. Matanya sedikit menutup ketika merasakan debu serasa menutupi jarak pandang.

Berdiri -walau sempat kehilangan keseimbangan- ia memandang pada Demon King yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Giginya bergemeletuk, tidak dapat menahan pikiran kacau yang kini ia alami. Jika Tohka lebih pada tidak percaya pada manusia, maka Demon King benar benar membenci manusia.

Ini rumit. Ini sulit.

"Di dunia yang kejam ini, tidak ada satupun manusia yang tidak memiliki maksud jahat. Mereka semua ingin memusnahkanku" nada suara terdengar pahit. Tangannya terangkat ke atas, siap kembali menebas. "Makhluk seperti kalian tidak dapat dipercaya"

Merasa tidak mendapat celah menghindar –kecuali jika ia ingin mendapat luka yang sangat parah— ia tanpa pikir panjang langsung merentangkan tangannya ke depan. Memberi sedikit tekanan pada udara sekitar, dan memanipulasinya. Membuat sebuah benteng pertahanan yang terbuat dari es yang sangat keras.

Duarkkk

Asap sedikit mengepul. Demon king menyipitkan matanya ketika asap mulai menghilang. Matanya sedikit melebar ketika melihat Manusia itu baik baik saja walau benteng es itu cukup hancur.

"Apa... sebenarnya kau ini?" ia bertanya dengan nada intimidasi.

"Aku manusia"

Matanya menajam. "Tidak ada manusia yang dapat melakukan hal itu. kalian hanya dapat menggunakan teknologi yang ada, dan baju robot terbang aneh itu."

Shido sedikit menaikkan alisnya. Mengapa Demon King mengetahui hal sebanyak itu? mungkinkah ia telah pernah mencoba mengumpulkan informasi tentang kehidupan manusia?

"Aku memang manusia; setidaknya itulah yang kuyakini." Shido terdiam sesaat. mencoba Merangkai kata yang tepat. Jika ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia katakan karena seharusnya ia saat ini belum mengetahui tentang apa apa masalah Roh, maka pihak Ratatours saat ini pasti akan menaruh kecurigaan. Menggunakan kekuatan Zadkielpun sebenarnya saat ini pun ia yakin benar benar telah menarik perhatian anggota Ratatours; apalagi jika ia mengatakan hal yang terlalu jauh dari seharusnya. Menarik nafas, ia akhirnya mengambil keputusan. Entah ini akan memberi keuntungan, atau justru kerugian. "Tapi, aku dapat menyegel kekuatan Roh dan menggunakan kekuatannya"

"!" Wajah Demon King mengeras. "dengan kata lain, kau ingin menyegel kekuatanku, bukan?"

Shido tak memberi banyak ekspresi. Ia tidak perlu terkejut jika Demon King dapat langsung menyimpulkan kata katanya. Jika begini, maka akan cukup mudah untuk berkompromi. Dengan tidak adanya yang memburunya, ia yakin demon king akan langsung menyetuj-

"Dan kau ingin menggunakan kekuatanku untuk kepentingan dan keserakahanmu, bukan?"

...Shido menarik lagi kata katanya

"Tidak! Bukan! Aku hanya ingin menolongmu! itu saja!"Shido memberi jeda. Membiarkan sang pemilik Nehemah meresapi kata katanya. "Dengan tersegelnya kekuatanmu, maka AST— atau yang suka kau panggil baju robot terbang itu— tidak akan memburumu lagi. Kau dapat hidup aman di dunia ini!"

"..."

"Tidak semua manusia ingin membunuhmu! Tidak sepenuhnya manusia itu jahat! Kau hanya belum—"

"Dan itu semua karena mereka belum mengetahui 'apa aku ini'. Karena itulah mereka tidak jahat" gadis itu memberikan senyum miris. Iris kristal itu meredup, seperti menerawang kemasa lalu. "Aku tidak butuh seseorang yang menerimaku karena tidak mengetahui jati diriku... namun pada akhirnya hanya ditinggalkan ketika mengetahui kebenarannya"

"..."

Demon King membalikkan tubuhnya. Rambut gelap keabu abuannya diterpa oleh angin. Membuatnya menari bersama gaunnya. "Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini, Ninggen(manusia). Aku malas berurusan dengan orang sepertimu"

Shido ingin memberikan protes, Namun pada akhirnya harus bungkam ketika melihat AST tengah melayang di kejauhan sana menuju ke mari. Ia menggigit bibirnya, merasa situasi sangat tidak mendukung. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersiap beranjak dari sana, ia mengucapkan beberapa kata sebelum akhirnya pergi. "Ketika kita bertemu lagi, aku akan merubah cara pandangmu. Aku tak akan pernah memandang apa kau ini. Aku akan selalu menerimamu apa adanya; walau engkau berbeda dariku... dan itu tidak akan berubah" sebuah senyum tulus, yang tidak pernah ia tunjukan cukup lama, terukir diwajahnya. "Aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari kesendirian. Mengeluarkanmu dari belunggu yang mengikatmmu selama ini. Membiarkanmu mengepakkan sayap sayap putihmu diluar sangkar yang mengekangmu" suaranya memelan. "Aku janji akan hal itu"

Mata gadis itu melebar. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. Memandang pada manusia itu yang kini telah berlari cukup jauh. Ia telah memeriksanya tadi. Mulai dari suara, pemberian jeda dalam kata kata, dan gerak tubuh. Tidak satupun tanda tanda kebohongan di sana. Hanya kata kata yang sarat akan kejujuran. Begitu tulus...

Ia menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. Mengusir apa yang dikatakan manusia tadi. Ah, sepertinya ia sedikit termanipulasi.

Mengeratkan pegangannya pada ganggang pedang, Demon King memasang posisi bertempur.

—dan pedang itupun berayun untuk kesekian kalinya

********Eluchidator********

Spacequake telah berakhir. Orang orang yang bersembunyi dalam shalterpun kini mulai keluar dan kembali melakukan aktivitasnya. Semua kembali seperti semula. Seolah olah lubang besar yang berada di tengah pusat kota itu bukanlah hal yang perlu dipikirkan. Lagipula para JSDF akan mengurusnya dan membuat bagaikan sebuah sulap dengan waktu semalam bangunan tersebut akan kembali dibangun.

Helaan nafas keluar darinya. Ia kini tengah berada taman kota. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku taman, dengan kepala mendongak ke atas menatap langit.

Shido tidak tau harus berbuat apa setelah ini. Ia telah mengatakan hal yang dapat merubah alur, dan membuatnya berada dalam pengawasan yang ketat oleh pihak Ratatours. Ini diperburuk dengan ia mengeluarkan kemampuan Zadkiel tadi. Dengan begini, ia yakin beban kepalanya akan bertambah.

"Entah mengapa hal merepotkan selalu muncul dihidupku" helaan nafas keluar.

"Kau hanya perlu menjalaninya apa adanya, maka semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar."

Sebuah suara muncul di sampingnya. Membenarkan posisi kepalanya, ia menoleh ke samping kanan; pada orang kini telah duduk dibangku yang sama dengannya. Seorang pria bersurai... silver

Isaac Wescott. Pimpinan dari DEM Industri

"!" Shido tersentak sebentar. Ia segera bersikap biasa dan memakai topengnya. Bisa gawat jika orang di sampingnya ini menambah masalah yang tengah ia hadapi.

"Oya? Ah, maaf, apa tempat yanng kududuki saat ini sebenarnya sudah ada seseorang? Jika iya aku akan pindah"

"Tidak. Anda boleh duduk di sini"

"Aaa, terima kasih um..."

Shido menaikan alisnya. Sepertinya orang ini memang ingin melakukan pembicaraan dengannya. "Itsuka... Shido"

Pria itu mengangguk. "Terima kasih anak muda Itsuka. Ah, seperti kata orang, orang orang jepang memang ramah ramah" ia menyilangkan kakinya. Tawa renyah keluar dari mulut Wescott

"Anda... baru pertama kali ke Jepang?" Shido mengucapkan hal itu dengan hati hati. Apapun itu, kedatangan Wescott di Jepang bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus.

"Tidak juga. Aku pernah kemari untuk urusan bisnis, namun segera kembali ke Inggris karena dapat panggilan dari sekertarisku. Ini pertama kalinya aku jalan jalan di sebuah kota di Jepang"

"...Oh" hanya itu yang terucap

"Sepertinya anak muda Itsuka ini tipe pendiam ya?" ia tertawa renyah kembali. "Jangan terlalu dibiasakan, nanti tidak ada gadis yang ingin dekat denganmu, kau tau?"

Apa sebenarnya mau orang ini?

"Etoo... apakah anda datang ke Jepang kembali untuk urusan bisnis"

Akan lebih baik bermain aman saat ini.

"..."

"Ah, maaf. Lupakan saja apa yang baru kukatakan"

"Tidak apa apa. Anak muda jaman sekarang memang ingin serba tau." Ia sedikit memutar lehernya. Menghilangkan rasa kaku di sana. "Aku hanya sedikit mengurus kepindahan seseorang ke mari. Sekertarisku bilang biar ia yang urus, namun tetap saja aku ingin melakukannya. Lagipula, aku ingin sedikit bersantai di tempat ini."

"Murid pindahan?"

Wescott menoleh pada Shido. Sebuah senyum ramah ia berikan. "Kau bisa mengatakannya begitu. Lagipula umurnya masih sekitar SMP"

'apa yang dimaksudnya Mana' Shido membatin. Apakah ini berarti Mana datang ke Jepang lebih cepat dari seharusnya? jika benar, sepertinya ia telah membuat sebuah alur yang sangat berbeda sekarang. ingin rasanya dirinya melenguh saat ini.

"Ah, aku baru mengingat sesuatu. Aku harus pergi sekarang" pria itu kemudian berdiri. "Senang bisa bicara denganmu, walau hanya sebentar, anak muda Itsuka. Kuharap kita bisa bicara lebih banyak jika bertemu lagi"

Shido tidak mengucapkan apa apa. Hanya diam. Memandang pada pria itu yang kini telah berjalan menjauh dari tempat ia berada. Dan akhirnya sosoknya menghilang di kejauhan.

Helaan nafas keluar lagi dari Shido. Ia berdiri, dan bersiap juga beranjak dari sana.

****Eluchidator****

Itsuka Shido menatap rumahnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Semua ini terasa berat. Banyak pikiran dan pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaknya. Dan terlebih lagi, alur Loop yang kacau sejak ia memulainya.

...sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Shido menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. Mengusir pikiran yang saat ini tidaklah perlu. Yang pertama tama, ia harus menyelesaikan masalah yang saat ini berada di depannya; atau lebih tepatnya di balik pintu ini.

Shido membuka pintu itu perlahan. Melepas sepatu yang ia mililki, ia berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

Shido menaikkan alisnya secara sengaja ketika melihat seorang wanita bersurai silver dengan seubah kantung mata besar di samping Kotori yang tengah duduk di kursi sana. Dan Kotori, tengah menggunakan pita berwarna hitam. "Siapa orang itu Kotori? Bukankah Kaa-san sudah biilang untuk tidak membawa orang asing ke dalam rumah?"

Mata yang terlihat bagai biji ek itu menajam. "Hentikan kepura-puraan ini," jari telunjuknya mengarah pada Shido. "Siapa sebenarnya kau?"

Shido memiringkan kepalanya. "Itsuka Shido?"

Kotori menggertakkan giginya. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk ngetuk meja. "Itsuka Shido. Seorang anak SMA yang mengetahui tentang rahasia Negara. Sebuah rahasia yang tidak seharusnya diketahui oleh publik. Dan ia, mengetahuinya. Ditambah lagi ia mengatakan; "Aku dapat menyegel kekuatan spirit dan menggunakan kekuatannya". Setelah semua itu, kau pikir aku akan percaya?" alis mata gadis itu naik. "Ada pembelaan?"

Pemuda itu terdiam cukup lama. Tak memberikan ekspresi apapun. "...Lalu?"

Duakhhh

Kotori menggebrak meja. "Lalu kau bilang?!" ia berteriak marah. "Jelaskan apa yang aku sembunyikan!"

Shido diam. Tidak menjawab. Hanya memberi sebuah senyum diwajahnya, dan berlalu pergi dari sana, menuju lantai atas. Kamarnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Shido!" suara Kotori memanggilnya. Ia hanya menghiraukan.

Menaiki tangga, ia berhenti disebuah pintu bercat biru. Membukanya dan kemudian menutupnya. Shido langsung saja menghempaskan dirinya dikasur yang ia miliki. Matanya memandang pada langit langit.

Ia sudah memutuskan, walau ini merupakan sebuah taruhan sekalipun, bahwa ia akan terus mengrahasiakan hal ini dari pihak Ratatours. Mengikut sertakan mereka dalam alur yang dirinya lalui hanya akan mengganggunya.

Helaan nafas keluar. Membawa sikunya menutupi wajah, ia akhirnya pergi menuju alam mimpi.

****Eluchidator****

Gaun Gothic itu berkibar diterpa angin. Jari lentiknya menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi mata kanannya yang mirip sebuah jam. Matanya yang memiliki warna berbeda itu, memandang pada 'dirinya yang lain' yang mengelilingi ia berada.

Sebuah senyum besar, seperti menyeringai, muncul diwajahnya yang memiliki kecantikan bagai iblis yang memikat.

Dengan sebuah kontrol batin, 'dirinya yang lain' kembali masuk ke dalam bayangannya.

"Ara, ara, tak kusangka mencari 'dia' akan sesulit ini." Gadis itu lalu memandang pohon besar dikejauhan sana. "Kau pasti akan kutemukan." Dua mata berbeda warna itu kemudian menajam. Suaranya penuh akan gelimang besi. "Gadis memuakkan yang telah menjebakku di sini... di mana pun kau berada aku pasti akan menemukanmu."

Gadis itu lalu mengarahkan moncong pistolnya kedagu. Menarik pelatuk, dan akhirnya menembakkan peluru.

DORR

Dan seluruh bayangan itu kembali menyebar ke seluruh pelosok kota.

TBC

...And done. Waktu yang membeku chapter dua berakhir.

Ngomong ngomong... saya tidak menyangka. Dari sekian banyaknya viewer yang melihat fict ini, hanya satu orang yang mereview. Saya sih gak terlalu peduli amat ama review, toh cerita ini tetap akan saya tamatkan walau reviewnya nol. Namun, saya akan sangat senang jika Reader-sama memberikan pendapat tentang fict ini. Karena... dengan begitu setiap Author merasa sangat dihargai :)


End file.
